Legacy of Half-bloods
by KingdomMay
Summary: May has to be left in the care of one of her father's lady friend when he has to go to an archaeological site (again,without taking her along). Only to realize that the help the lady sought from her is much more dangerous than she thought...
1. Prologue

I DO NOT own Tekken. It belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Prologue**

A long time ago, the Underworld's demons invaded the human world. Though the Celestia's angels had came to the human's aid, the demons tore through their defenses despite the efforts to stop them. As years passed, the war destroyed most of the human civilization and the humans were on the brick of extinction.

Realizing the dire situation the humans are in, the elves of the Sundered Lands finally stepped in to intervene. With their uncanny ability to nullify hostile attacks and pinpointing the weaknesses of the demons, the elves forced the infernal beings to flee and sealed the gateway between the Underworld and human world, thus bringing the war to an end.

Bitter towards losing to the 'inferior lifeforms', as the elves sealed the gateway, the demons placed a curse upon the humans, promising that they will return with vengeance. To counter the curse, the angels bestow the humans a power that can suppress the evil before ascending back to Celestia. The elves remained in the human world for generations to come, helping with the human's recovery and making sure that the demons will never return again.

Centuries passed, the descendants of the humans eventually forgot the great war and the knowledge of the existence of the 'Elven guardians' slowly fade into history...

* * *

**Present day Japan**

"May, pack your bags! I'm taking you to stay at one of my friend's house for a few months," A male voice called out from the study downstairs. May emitted a sigh as she set down her favorite book 'Alice in Wonderland' on her bed. She knew that meant one thing: Her father is going to excavate another archaeological site without her. Again.

"But, father! You promised me that you would bring me along with you this time!"

Slow, heavy steps can be heard coming up the stairs towards the bedroom door and Satoru Tanaka, May's father, peered inside to look at the moody five-year-old girl with an apologetic smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, May. I have not forgotten that promise I made with you on my last trip. But the friend I want you to stay with this time needs your help. You can think of that as gaining a favor from me."

May could feel her other half, Alice stirring from within. She thought that it was strange, as Alice usually spent most the time sleeping inside her.

She decided that it wouldn't hurt to inquire more information from father. "What kind of help, Father?" May asked

Even though May kept a straight face, Satoru could tell that Alice is listening in, with the way his daughter's complete heterochromia eyes, one black and one light forest green, looked intensely at him.

"Well, my lady has a son the same age as you. He has a...simliar 'condition' like you but his other half doesn't play nice with everyone around him. So I decided to send you over to help her."

Satoru cocked his head as he asked carefully, "I will take you to another site if you can help my friend, so...are you willing to help me?"

"...All right."

"Great!" He said with a sincere smile as he took out a bag from May's closet to help her pack. "We'll be leaving in half an hour."

* * *

**A few hours later, at Yakushima, May's POV**

"Alice, why do you want me to help Jun Kazama?" I mumbled as father and I trekked through the dense forest, which turned a little eerie as it was getting dark. Alice had stopped me from saying no when father asked me for help back at the house.

There was a long uncomfortable pause as I waited stubbornly for Alice to answer my question and she finally spoke.

_...May, I have my own reason for forcing you to accept our father's request...Trust me, you'll thank me when this is over._

That got me confused. What did she mean by that?

I wanted to question her again but was suddenly interrupted by a light tap on my shoulder.

"May, we are almost there." said father as he pointed to a light source not far off.


	2. Chapter 1

My chapters can be really short but there are some long chapters too. I'll post them after improving the chapters.

I DO NOT own Tekken. It belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The forest went totally dark as Satoru and May reached the front door of a house, or what looked like a house. The door looked battered as if it took a severe beating, with some claw marks that seemed to come from the talons of an over-sized animal. Smashed windows are boarded shut and there are claw marks running along the walls, with pieces of cement chipped off in different places. Satoru fingered the claw marks to test how deep they are and he frowned a little.

"Not good, these claw marks are too deep and too wide apart to be from a wild animal." he muttered.

May turned sharply to look at her father. "Not from an animal? Then what did this?"

"I can't tell you now, but I believe it is after who is inside the house." replied Satoru, ignoring her daughter's questioning look as he knocked carefully on the door. When no one answered, he knocked a little harder while calling out.

"Jun! Please open the door! It's me, Sato-"

A sudden loud thud and a low, harsh growl that seemed to come from a distance behind them, interrupted him in mid sentence. May turned to look behind and gulped as she pressed herself against her father.

"...Father? I think we found the culprit responsible for the damage or rather, the culprit found us. And it looks like it wants us for dinner."

Though it was partially hidden in the shadows, May still could make out what the creature looked like. It looked like one of those statues she had seen outside the walls of old churches and clock towers, except this one can move like in myths and legends. Emitting a black aura of death only May can see, its granite body making a grinding noise as it unhurriedly stalked towards May and her father.

In short, they are meters away from getting mauled by a gargoyle.

May could hear her father's panicked pounding on the door becoming louder as the creature was a few steps away from reaching them. She leaned backwards against her father's body and tried to fight the rising panic as the creature closed in for the kill.

What happened next, is something May cannot forget for the rest of her life.

She vaguely heard a female voice shout his father's name from behind the door and whatever the voice said to her father, he did what he was told. May felt her father grasp his hand in hers and pulled her to the side of the door.

The door then swung open and the stone creature paused mid step as a lady launched herself out from the door, already in a flying kick. Her kick landed on the gargoyle squarely in the face, sending it tumbling back. She then pushed the Satoru and May swiftly though the door, proceeding to slam the door shut in the creature's face as it tried to charge in after them.

The lady then carefully slapped a few paper charms on the door in a strategic formation while the gargoyle made a loud ruckus outside, pounding and scratching. She waited until the noise died down before she finally turned towards the duo with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry for letting you two in so late. I have to...'secure' my son to his room before I open the door, just in case he tries to escape outside."

* * *

**A few minutes later, in the living room, May's POV**

I am still in a daze, even after the lady asked us to have a seat while she brew some tea.

I mean, it's impossible to process what happened just a few minutes ago - being close to getting killed by a creature that exists in fairy tales, the lady in white top and black pants jumps in to save the day, dynamic style kicks the monster away like it was nothing and slams the door in its face.

She finally step back into the room, holding a tray of teacups and little snacks. I finally take a good look at her and couldn't help gaping as she set the tray down.

This is the first time in my life I've seen a person emitting a pure, white aura.

Usually human auras have different shapes and colors depending on their emotions and personalities, but it never comes in full white, grey or black. My father is no exception too, his orange-yellow aura swirling around him.

Her white aura is so bright that it looks as if she is the sun itself.

I must have zone out staring at her too openly because father nudge me on the ribs, while she continued to smile from across the table as she passes me a cup of tea.

Embarrassed, I pretend to be interested in the tea leaves swirling within the teacup while father cough a little before turning to smile at the lady.

"It has been a long time since we last met. This is my daughter that I have talked to you about, May Kingdom."

The lady extend a hand to me and I hesitate a little before I shake hands with her.

"I am Jun Kazama and I thank you for yielding to my plea, May. Did your father tell you...everything?"

I shook my head. "Father did not go into details, but he said I have to help your son. Why me?"


	3. Chapter 2

I did not like the direction my story is going so I re-write it from this chapter onward.

I DO NOT own Tekken. It belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

May watched as Jun's face showed a slight disappointment as she looked at Satoru with a disapproving frown, while he looked sheepishly back at her before turning to May.

"May, I need to discuss something important with her. You can look around the house, but don't touch anything or even go outside."

May looked as if she wanted to protest but thought better of it as her father gave her a stern look. She grudgingly stepped out of the room and slide the door closed with a light thud.

Jun waited for the footsteps to fade off into a distance before she spoke.

"Satoru, why you didn't tell her? I don't want to force her to do this if she comes here without knowing who she is, and what she is going to be up against."

Satoru unhurriedly sipped his cup of tea and set the teacup down before he spoke.

"I wanted May to experience the supernatural first hand just like I did back then, so that she can decide whether to accept her heritage or not. But enough talk about my daughter...the last letter you sent me was very troubling. Is your son...?"

Jun went silent for a few moments before she replied in a worried voice.

"My son's demon curse has taken full control of his body for a month now since that last attack...I've tried sealing it many times, but it only worked for a few hours before the curse re-surfaced again." Jun sighed before she continued, "My son inherited some of my sealing abilities and it used that to break out of its confines..."

"I see. Don't stop sealing the curse, Jun...the longer the period your son is unconscious, the more the curse consumes him."

"I know...I know, Satoru...but I noticed that the duration of the seal gets shorter every time I re-apply it on the curse..."

"Wait, are you saying it started to learn how to undo the seal even faster? How fast can it throw off the seal now?"

As if on cue, the two adults heard a loud impact of an object hitting the wall.

"Oh no...that would be my 'son' breaking the seal that I placed on his door. And I was supposed to feed him my blood tonight..." Jun paled as she hurriedly picked herself up, heading towards the sliding door.

"It takes just minutes for the curse to break the seal now?!" exclaimed Satoru, checking his watch while following her out of the living room.

* * *

**May's POV**

I sprint through the corridor, avoiding the decorations that exploded along the way, probably caused by that red-eyed, feral-looking boy while he followed me rather unhurriedly.

**"That's right! Keep running, little girl! It's going to help me increase my appetite for your blood!"** the boy laughed, that inhuman tone in his voice sending shivers down my spine.

* * *

**A minute ago, third person POV**

"Remind me why are we doing here again? Alice?" May asked as she stormed through the corridor away from the living room, still angry at her father for leaving her out on things.

_Well...We are going to make father owe us a favor and take us on his trips...?_ replied Alice rather weakly.

"Okay, fine, all we have to do is to deal with that boy's problem, then we can get out of here."

_I wish it was THAT simple, May..._

"Do you know something that I don't know?"

May never had the chance to hear Alice explain before she felt a vicious chill. Looking at direction of that dark presence, the only thing May see was a locked door, covered in Jun's paper charms in a formation just like the front door, the white energy in the charms rapidly being dispersed by dark energy.

_...Oh no! May, get away! He is breaking the seal on the door!_

"What? I don't under-"

_There is no time to explain! Alice snapped. Get away from the door now! I can sense HIM preparing to break through!_

No sooner had May dodged to the side, steering clear of the door, it was blasted off its hinges, hitting the opposite side of the wall with a loud noise before dropping to the floor. There was a pause, then an eerie voice pervaded through the still air towards her ears.

**"Why did you lock me in my bedroom, mother? You know you can't keep me in for long..."**

From the shadows within the room, a boy dressed in a long sleeved black shirt and slacks stepped into sight, and May had keep herself from gasping at his appearance. Most of his hair is naturally pulled back in a disheveled spike, his bangs hovering over his glowing, blood-colored irises and a gleaming red glow on his forehead surrounded by faint markings. Partially hidden in his long sleeves, she can see his black tainted hands, ended with sharp claws that can easily tear through flash.

But what scared her the most was his aura. Red tinged black surround him heavily, with a faint white light emitting from the center of his aura.

Red irises glancing around, the boy gave out an annoyed snarl when he only found a girl in the immediate area.

**"Who are you, girl...?"** growled the boy as he fully focused his attention on May, already up and backing away from him slowly.

**"Too scared to answer, hmm? No matter... I am very hungry and since you are here, your blood will satisfy me tonight..."** he smiled maliciously, baring sharp canines that lengthened as he made his way towards her.

May bolted, running towards the direction of the living room. She prayed that the two adults had heard the noises and are coming to rescue her.

* * *

**May's POV**

I cried out in panic as he finally grabbed me by the shoulders and pin me against the nearest wall.

"No!" pleaded Jun as she and my father stopped a few metres away from us. "Just take my blood, please! Don't hurt her, Jin!"

The demon boy hissed at the mention of his 'name'.

**"I told you so many times...he is not here! Stop calling me by that name!"**

With that, he plunged his fangs on my exposed neck before the adults could do anything.


	4. Chapter 3

Yes, I have the writer's block. That's why the chapter is shorter than I intended...I'll make up for it in the next chapter, I hope.

I DO NOT own Tekken. It belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**May's POV**

The pain that shot through my entire body was so painful that I black out almost instantly the moment his canines punctured my neck.

And instantly find myself in a black space where I can see nothing, even the ground I am standing on.

"What the...did I die?"

Puzzled, I reached up to feel my neck where that boy bit me. Thankfully, my fingers came away free of blood.

"Weird...Alice, are you there?"

No reply. I can't even feel her within me.

"...What should I do?" I whimpered as I started to panic, being truly alone for the first time. A faint white glow from a far distance caught my eye as I looked around.

"I've seen that light before...could it be...?" I muttered to myself as I hurried towards the glow.

* * *

**Third person POV**

"W-what...in the world?"

May couldn't believe the sight that greeted her eyes as she moved close enough to the source of the light.

In front of her, held up midair in chains made up of black material, is the boy resembling the one that bit her earlier, but wearing full white and looking unconscious. A soft, warm glow radiating from his entire being.

But clearly something is wrong. May could see that the black chains are fused to his wrists, tainting his hands and half of the forearm sleeves black. As she looked, the black taint suddenly creep further up to where his elbows are.

She involuntary took a step back as the boy's dark eyes slowly opened and his lips parted.

* * *

**Meanwhile, third person POV**

"Argh!" Jun cried as an invisible force pushed her back. The demonic child smirked at her in a disturbing way, a spot of blood can be seen on the corner of his tainted lips before he resumed feeding.

"Don't stop him," Satoru whispered near Jun's ear as he pulled her up, noting the empty look on her daughter's face. "She has succeeded, your true son has pulled her inside him...Just hope she can figure out how to break him out."

* * *

**May's POV**

_Welcome to my prison..._

His voice resounded in my mind as he mouthed those words, his eyes locked on mine.

"You...you are Jun's real son, Jin...Did the one who is currently in possession of your body trap you here?"

To my surprise, he smiled sadly as he shook his head.

_I think you misunderstood...I willingly let him take control so that we can protect mother..._

I had to shield my eyes as bright light suddenly filled the seemly endless oblivion, as images started materializing around me.

_I will show you...the events that lead to my own damnation..._

* * *

**Meanwile, third person POV**

The adults were alarmed as 'Jin' suddenly clutched his head and staggered backwards, his red eyes narrowed in pain. Satoru caught May just as she slide down against the wall, unconscious.

**"That little whelp...is he going ruin our agreement?"** he growled lowly before he suddenly dropped to the floor, unconscious too.

"It looks like...May is in trouble now..." Satoru muttered, applying pressure over the puncture wounds to stop the bleeding as Jun casted him a worried look, while holding her son in her arms.


	5. Chapter 4

I made this chapter on a phenomenon known as Vanishing twin syndrome.

I DO NOT own Tekken. It belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Third person POV**

"...Where am I?" whispered May as her eyes adjusted to the bright light, looking at her new surroundings, the boy now no where to be found.

She is now standing ankle-deep in the shallow part of the lake, the waters reflecting the blue sky and the trees that surrounded it. She jumped a little as a few birds flew pass her ear, chirping loudly.

"What exactly are you showing me?" May called out, sensing him nearby but can't pinpoint the exact location.

As if on cue, a lady in white dress and a child ran out from the trees from the far side of the lake. Laughing happily, the lady chased the child in, what May assumed, a game of Tag.

The lady finally snatched up the child as they stepped near the lake and she give him a loving peck on the cheek. Looking closer, May could see that both of them are Jun and Jin...though he looked smaller.

Jin suddenly looked straight at May-no, behind her. Glancing back, May utter a frightened squeak as right behind her, near the side of the lake, she sees a black shadow the same size as the child, covered entirely in red-tainted black fog, looking back at the child with glowing red eyes. Its swirling fog is thick, hard to see so May couldn't make out its features, but she know that the shadow is the one that currently possesses the body of Jin.

_As long as I can remember, he was already watching me from a distance... _Jin muttered. His words echoed within her mind as if he is reading from a book.

Jun seemed to sense the shadow from the way she tensed up. Holding her child tight, she hurriedly walked into the trees. Jin couldn't take his eyes off the shadow standing still by the lake as he wave at it.

_I can tell mother can sense him, see him even...but I don't know why she always avoided him..._

The day suddenly turned dark, almost instantly shifted into the night, the lake surface now reflecting the moon and the stars above. From the same spot where Jun left, little Jin wandered into the area.

"...Is he still here?" he whispered, looking around for signs of that swirling black shadow.

* * *

**May's POV**

I can see the black shadow kneeling by the edge of the lake, looking at its reflection on the water surface. I noticed that the spot it was standing before is now devoid of life, the grass all withered and dried up.

It reached out hesitantly to touch its reflection and instantly it pulled back its hand, its smoking fingers had started to burn the instant it touched the water surface.

Little Jin slowly approached it from behind, much to my horror. The shadow which seemed to be in the world of its own, didn't hear him coming.

* * *

**Third person POV**

"Erm..." Jin uttered, reaching out and almost touching its shoulder before the shadow suddenly dissipate, materializing a distance away from the child in a defensive stance, its red eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry...I-I just want to k-know who you are..." Jin stammered while slowly inching forward, offering his hand to show he meant no harm.

The shadow widened its eyes a little but made no move as the child stood before it, his hand still extended. After a few awkward seconds, the shadow grasp his hand in its left.

Instantly, a fast forwarding image that make little sense to May flashed in her mind - It showed a tiny cell splitting into two, each growing into a tiny bean-like foetus. A warm glow suddenly enveloped both of them and one of the foetus that look stunted in growth the moment the light surrounded it, turned dark as it died. Its other twin unaffected by the light fully absorbed the dead one inside it as it developed to a baby.

Little Jin snapped out of it as the shadow let go of his hand.

"You...you are me...my twin?" Jin gasped, staggering backwards slightly as the shadow's smouldering fog thinned, revealing an exact copy of him but corrupted, its entire being tainted black with a tiny red glow emitting from its forehead. A corner of its lips curled upwards into a smirk as it raised both of arms in a mocking way, as if welcoming him into its embrace for a tearful reunion.

Suddenly, May can hear someone shouting and both of the boys turned towards the trees as Jun hurried out towards them.

"What are you trying to do with him?!" Jun yelled, scooping up her son and backing away from the shadow. "Stay away from my son, you foul demon...You died, yet you refused to leave us alone!"

The shadow scowled, making weird sounds before it spoke for the first time, surprising Jun.

**"Grrr...ah...argh...If you didn't kill...kill me while I was...inside you, I would have leave you both...the moment I am born."** growled the shadow as it pointed accusingly at her, who was frozen in shock. **"Thanks...to your needless interference, what was once my body...has become a part of him, so his body is...is mine."**

_The truth hit me like never before...my mother, whom I see her as an angel...killed him just because he is a monster? And I was unaware as he died right next to me..._

"Put me down!" Jin struggled violently in Jun's arms, making her drop him.

"N-no, Jin..." Jun was at a loss of words as to how to explain to her son, who is backing away from her in horror and disbelief. "Don't believe what it said- Jin?! Jin! Where are you going?!" She panicked as Jin turned around and run into the trees.

The shadow watched as it crossed its arms, smirking with satisfaction as the mother run after her son.

* * *

**May's POV**

I suddenly found myself in a bedroom which I assume belongs to little Jin as he enter and slam the door shut, securing the lock before lying on his bed. He covered his entire being with his blanket just as panicked knocking can be heard coming from the door while his mother called his name.

* * *

**Third person POV**

"Go away, murderer..." Jin moaned as he turned away from the direction of the door, just loud enough for his mother to hear. The knocking stopped for a minute before footsteps can be heard leaving the area.

It was only until the footsteps faded that the shadow manifested itself beside the bed. Jin must have sensed it as his eyes peeked out from the blanket cover.

"What do you want...?" He muttered, pushing back the covers and sitting up to get a better look at it.

_He just looked at me with an unreadable expression but I can guess what he wanted..._ Jin muttered darkly in May's mind.

"Oh...You want my body, right..." Jin sighed, as he laid down and pulled the blanket over his head again. "Forget it...even if a part of you is within me, doesn't mean you have the right to take away my life."

To May's surprise as she looked on, the shadow broke out into a grin as it spoke, its words faltering like before as talking is still a foreign concept to it.

**"I don't have...to make you give...give up your body, 'brother'..."** it chuckled as Jin looked at it, raising an eyebrow in question. **"You will be forced to...to make the decision...once they found mother."**

"Who are you talking about? Who are 'they'-hey!" The shadow only grinned even wider as it dissipate, leaving the child alone with his question left unanswered.


	6. Chapter 5

Due to commitments, I couldn't type this FF as often as I want to...but that doesn't mean I'll abandon it.

EDIT: Thanks for the reviews! It means a lot and it helps me to type up new chapters with different ideas. I can't tell you how the story will progress but rest assured, I'm doing the best as I can and type the next chapter with whatever free time I can spare.

I DO NOT own Tekken. It belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Third person POV**

It was only until scarce morning light started shining through the window of Jin's bedroom that the sounds of unlocking can be heard from the door, as Jun carefully opened it and look inside the room.

Jin heard his mother but he is too tired to let her know he's awake. He only slept a few hours, due to the fact that the truth his mother killed his twin...and the mystery of 'they' the twin left him hanging with kept him awake.

"Jin, are you awake?" Jun whispered, gently shaking her son hidden under the blanket.

A tiny groan escapes from the Jin's lips as he peeked out from the blanket, looking at his mother.

"Jin...I-"

"Mother, I don't like listening to excuses..." Jin suddenly cut her off before she could explain. "If you want to explain why you killed him...don't. A murder is a murder, no matter the reason to do it." Jin muttered, as he got off the bed and headed out of the bedroom.

Jun sighed as she followed him out. She can already predict tiring days ahead...

* * *

**Change of scene, May's POV**

I found myself standing in a clearing within the trees which is within metres from their house, where Jun is training Jin in martial arts, the boy now grown to same size as the current time, suggesting it took place not long ago.

_It had been a year since he left me hanging with that question...Every time I see him I would approach and he would always give me that same scary smile and disappeared before I reach him...until that day came._

* * *

**Third person POV**

"Try it again, you almost got it right."

Jun watched as her son tried the move again on a training dummy, thankful that despite Jin finding out the secret, it didn't put the child off the training he always look forward to. That drive is what he needs to survive the coming years ahead...

"Okay, good. I want you to repeat the moves I have thought you over the past few months while I head inside to make refreshments." said Jun as she made her way into the house, leaving Jin by himself.

As he executed another kick on the training dummy, he looked up as the light from the sun overhead suddenly dimmed to dark orange, shielding his eyes as he witnessed a solar eclipse in process.

"The eclipse occurred a month ago..." Muttered May as she watched the shadow manifesting behind him. She remembered watching news about scientists baffled on why the eclipse occurred outside of their calculations.

**"Heh heh heh..."** The shadow chuckled as it wrapped its arms over Jin's shoulders, its deathly cold embrace sent shivers down the spine.

"...What is it?" muttered Jin in an uneasy tone. It really disturbed him that after all the time it spent keeping a distance from him after that incident, this is the first time it ever made close contact.

Still smiling eerily, it replied back, whispering at his ear in a sing-song tone.

**"They~ Found~ Her~"**

Instantly, Jin know what it meant as noises from the house confirmed his fears.

"Oh no...Mother!" Breaking away from his shadow twin, he sprinted towards the house just as Jun was flung out of the house through the screen door, broken glass scattered everywhere. Her growling assailants, a group of gargoyles moved through the hole on the screen door towards her, the lady sustaining minor cuts from fighting them off earlier.

Jun struggled to get up quickly but stopped in horror as she noticed her son in front of her, blocking the monsters' way.

"No! Get out of the way! You are no match for them!"

Her warning falling on deaf ears, the child charged at them only to hear a sound of bones breaking.

* * *

**May's POV**

I covered my mouth in horror, fighting the urge to run as Jun screamed, trying to get to Jin, the child on the floor with blood flowing from his mouth.

Only for the stone demons intercepting her, forcing the lady to fight them off as a pool of blood slowly formed beneath the child.

The shadow manifested in front of the child just as the solar eclipse reached its totality, covering the area in darkness.

**"What are you going to do now?"** it grinned as it bent down, sweeping aside his bangs to take a better look at him. **"You are dying, your organs punctured by broken ribs...and mother is getting killed because of you."**

_I couldn't breathe...drowning in my own blood as I watched mother coughing blood from a blow to the gut, still trying to reach out for me as my vision started to blur. It was then I made my decision...As long as I can protect her, I don't care if I turned into a monster._

The child mouthed words that I can't tell from a distance and obviously the shadow didn't like what it's hearing as it frowned with distaste.

**"You little...!"** The shadow started to pull at his hair before it noticed signs of life leaving his eyes. **"...Tch, fine!"** It muttered, dissolving into a mass of dark energy before seeping into Jin.

* * *

**Third person POV**

Jun slide down to the ground after being flung against a tree, sobbing in utter despair. She know that she failed to save her son. Her life now voided of any reasons to keep living, she closed her eyes as one of the gargoyles moved in for the killing blow.

But the killing blow didn't came.

Jun opened her eyes to see a small figure stopped the stone demon's attack with a hand, widening her eyes as she recognized the dark energy surrounding the figure.

"You...you?"

Gut wrenching sounds of broken bones resetting themselves can be heard as he faced her, blood-red eyes shining in the dark as faint marks formed on his forehead. On the center the skin split open a crack, glowing red.

**"Don't get the wrong idea."** The now-possessed child snorted with indignation as he spoke in a double-toned voice, turning back to the demons which had backed away from the new threat, hissing. **"He let me take control with a condition that I-"**

**"That's enough!"**

Instantly the world around May dissolved into the same void she was initially pulled into.

**"You..."**

A familiar figure materialized in front of May, snarling as it firmly hold her in place by the neck.

**"...are so dead, girl."**


	7. Chapter 6

It took me a while to type this up. Happy reading!

EDIT: Thanks for reading, CrystalMoonlightII! I thought up this idea long before I started typing this though I rewrite it somewhere along the way. Rest assured, I'll keep on typing up new chapters.

And thank you again GuestJun! I do have that idea in mind. Currently the next chapter I'm typing up does have Jin interfering with his evil twin from murdering someone (guess who~) since he took the chance to regain back some control. Though I probably need some time to plan how to write this chapter.

I DO NOT own Tekken. It belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**May's POV**

I tried in vain to pry his hand off as he dig his sharp nails onto my neck which draw blood as Jin plead for his darker self to let me go.

**"Shut up!"** The demon child gestured at him with his free hand and Jin cried out in pain as the chains yanked tightly on his arms, pulling them tightly into a painful vertical position. **"Blame yourself for pulling her into this mess after I dispose of her!"**

* * *

**Meanwhile, third person POV**

"This is bad, he found her." Muttered Satoru as he pulled out his handkerchief to wipe the blood leaking out of the newly formed puncture wounds adding to the bite wound. "Help me stop the blood from flowing."

"What is happening?" Jun asked worriedly. The crimson liquid had partially soaked through the cloth before the lady's palm glowed a warm white, applying her energy to slow down the rate the blood flow after setting her son's unconscious form on the floor.

"Yume no Hansha or simply Dream reflection, a phenomena that occurs when a demon attacks the victim in his or her dreams. If a dreaming victim is attacked and the mind believes that the injuries are real...the same injuries will surface in the real world." He muttered. "And what is so deadly about it is that the dream generated injuries cannot mend until the victim wakes up...I'm sure you have experienced it once when you met 'him', Jun."

At that, the lady become silent as she looked away from him, focusing more on healing May as the bite marks faded. The puncture wounds remain, though the blood flow slowed to a minimum.

"...Sorry for bring up the past." Satoru looked at Jun apologetically. "Just focus on slowing down the blood loss for now."

* * *

**Third person POV**

**"Now, girl..."** The demon child snarled before he tossed May onto the floor, red-tainted black aura flickering around him like burning fire as he approaches. **"I am not as sadistic as those stone heads you met earlier so I'll end your miserable life now."**

Despite her seemingly imminent demise, the girl seemed to mutter to herself, feeling her neck before she hurriedly gets to her feet and assumes a fighting stance.

"How about...no?" May replied in a shaking voice, her form quaking as he moves closer to her.

**"Really?"** An eyebrow lifted in mild amusement, the dark child stands in front of her and folds his arms, sneering. **"What are you, a mere mortal, going to do?"**

"J-just shut up and come at me, you p-pathetic excuse of a demon..."

A low beast-like growl bubbled from his throat, the dark child unfolds his arms, flexing his clawed fingers.

**"I will make you wish you were never born, girl."**

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Numerous light scratches appeared on May's unconscious form as she squirmed, unaware of the adults holding the girl down as she looked as if she is fighting someone.

* * *

**May's POV**

_You have to wait until he slips up, May._ said Alice. Under her guidance, I barely dodged a swipe aiming for my face, the tips of his claws scrape on my cheek.

I was surprised when she suddenly spoke to me after being tossed onto the floor. And as I cartwheel backwards to avoid a leg sweep, I couldn't help but ask her.

"Who are you, Alice?" I muttered, keeping the whisper to a minimum as he charge at me again, frustration can be seen on his face from not landing any direct hits on me. "You can't be just a voice in my head."

_...I'll tell you once we are out of this place, I'm tired..._ She muttered. _Do you still remember that one technique the previous caretaker practiced?_

"I do." I replied lowly before a clawed left hand grasp the front of my t-shirt.

**"You can't escape this time, girl."** The demon child hissed, swinging his sharp claws towards me.

"That's what you think." I retorted before grabbing his left sleeve as I close the gap between us, causing him to miss the attack.

* * *

**Third person POV**

'Jin' was on the verge on hitting the girl and the next thing he know, he found himself landed on the floor, the impact sending unimaginable pain down his spine, leaving him howling.

May couldn't keep her eyes away from the demon child who is now thrashing as she staggered away from him, feeling her neck as her vision started drifting in and out of focus.

"Now I know why Judo has to be practiced on tatami mats..." she uttered, gazing at the crimson liquid on her fingertips before she fall backwards.

She felt an arm catch her before she hit the floor, a rattling of chains revealing who the person is.

"You...you are free?"

_...Not exactly._ Jin muttered, laying me on the floor. _You caused him to lose concentration and I take the opportunity to loosen the binds he made when I make a contract with him..._

May was about to ask again but stopped as he place his finger on her lips to stop her from talking.

_Don't speak._ He said, his being suddenly shine brightly. _You are losing too much blood...I'm going to send you out of here before he stops me._

May can barely hear him whispering his parting words as the light slowly engulfed the area.

_Before you go...can you tell mother that I am sorry for being a burden...?_

She nodded slowly, sensing a smile forming on his face blurred by the light as she did that.

_Thank you..._

With that, an unknown force pulled her away from the void.

* * *

**Third person POV**

May inhales sharply, opens her eyes and coughs, struggling against someone restraining her as darting mismatched irises, still adjusting to the light, make sense of the blurred surroundings.

"May, May! Stop! It's me! It's me." Her father said, shaking her to her senses. "Jun is healing you right now so don't move."

It was only after she stop moving that she noticed points of pain on her neck fading under the lady's warm glow.

May wince as a loud screech erupted nearby. Looking at the direction of the noise, she sees that the demon child is awake, now twisting and turning on the floor near the lady howling like a wounded animal.

"I wouldn't worry about 'him' if I were you, May." Jun muttered, still holding her glowing palm near the girl's neck while ignoring the screams that gradually turn into whimpers. "'His' regenerative ability is faster than any normal human so 'he' will be up and about in a few minutes...though for 'him' to howl like that, you must have dealt damage that far exceeded 'his' regeneration rate."

"...I used a Uchimata variation that I learned while watching the previous caretaker practicing Judo."

"The Gentle Way...A beautiful yet brutal fighting style..." Jun said to herself before she is startled by a loud sound of the front door being smashed open.

"The paper charms siphon from my energy reservoir to maintain its barrier..." The lady muttered as the glow from her hand died down. "I must have used up too much energy."

A gargoyle lumbers into view as the lady rises to her feet and assumes a fighting stance.

"Satoru, take your daughter and lock yourself in a room. Don't come out until I say so..."

"What about him?" Satoru gestured at the boy on the floor who have gone quiet, muttering to himself as blood red eyes filled with murder followed May's movement.

"'He' can take of himself so just go, now!" Jun yelled just as the stone demon charged at the lady, roaring.

The man obeyed, carrying the protesting girl into a bedroom and slam the door shut.

"Just sleep, May." Satoru said, firmly pushed the girl onto a bed despite her pleas to go outside and help Jun. "We will be a burden to her if we get ourselves in danger."

Covering May with a blanket, the man continued.

"And I know you have questions that need answering but right now, you need sleep to regain your strength or you wouldn't survive the coming nights...since you are going to be harassed by both the gargoyles and the demon child."

May shuddered. Her father is right, she has to stay in this house for a long while since father has to go aboard to unearth a new site. Remembering the promise her father made, she settled down on the bed.

"...Good girl." Satoru pet her hair as the girl drifted into an uneasy sleep. "I'll stay up and keep watch until morning."


	8. Chapter 7

I originally wanted to type out this scene in this chapter where Jin stops his darker self from killing off May but fresh new ideas keep popping up. In the end, I decided to postpone that scene to later chapters. I'd appreciate if the readers can tell me if this fanfic should be rated T or M.

Addicted2you - Well, this is my first fanfic so forgive me if the chapters feel too simple. I'll try to improve as I keep typing new chapters. Also, the demon child will confront his mother about her decision to kill him one day, just that he's too stubborn to ask her directly at the moment.

I DO NOT own Tekken. It belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Morning finally peeks through the thin gaps of the boarded up window as Satoru, tired from staying up all night, notice the sounds of struggle outside the room finally died down.

"Jun?" He called out, placing his ear near the door to listen for any movement. "Jun! Is it okay to come out now?"

"Satoru!" The lady yelled out as he hears slow, delibrate steps of a child's feet heading towards the door. "Barricade the door! He just fed from me to replenish his power and I've exhausted myself fighting off the demons to stop him!"

A loud thud startled May from her sleep. Noting that it's morning from the sunlight shining through the cracks of the boarded window, she looks at the direction of the door and sees her tired father trying in vain to keep the door from being busted open.

"May!" Gasped Satoru as the door started to splinter against inhuman strength. "It's the demon child! Jun's weak from fighting off the demons all night and he wants-"

With a final blow, the door breaks off by its hinges, cutting Satoru off in mid sentence as it falls on him.

**"-to play with you."** A disheveled looking 'Jin' finishes the sentence, wiping blood off the corner of his lips. He ignores grunts that uttered with every step on the fallen door as he moves towards May, who scrambled to a corner.

The demon child made no attempt on hiding the intent glinting in his blood red irises as his black clawed hand secured the girl by her wrist.

"Father! Jun-san!" May panicked, wincing at the vice-like grip as the demon child forcefully pulls her out of the room and into the corridor partially damaged from fighting, pieces of the defeated gargoyles littering the floor.

He yanked May through the busted front door before releasing her abruptly, causing the girl to fall onto the ground.

_May! Get up!_ Alice urged as May struggled to her feet and runs to the safety of a nearby tree.

**"Round two, girl."** Sneered 'Jin' as he steps out of the house. **"Let us start playing."**

* * *

**May's POV**

"W-why are you doing this?" I stuttered, looking around quickly while leaning my back against the tree, rubbing my sore wrist.

**"Because you are hiding something, girl. People don't just suddenly decide to turn on their tormentors."** He said. **"And if you are worried about those small fries attacking, they don't stick around when the sun starts to rise."** He added, smirking. As the sun angled its light on him, his pale skin started to corrode away slowly, trailing smoke vapor as he casually moves towards the shade of the tree to get out of the sun.

"Because...they will immediately burn to a crisp?" I guessed. "Then why isn't the sunlight doing the same to you?

**"It's a se~cret."** He replied in a sing-song tone. Blood red eyes riveted on me as his burns mend the moment he steps into the shadow, his clawed hand slowly rises, making a crushing gesture towards me.

* * *

**Third person POV**

"What...are you trying to do?" May panicked as she look around at her immediate surrounding.

She can make out a large mass of black energy visible to her trailing from the demon child's outstratch hand, gathering around her. It looked as if it wanted to attack her but couldn't get pass a layer of bright green energy that trailed from herself to block the hostile energy, protecting her from any effects.

_Don't worry._ Alice assured May, a hint of confidence can be heard in the voice. _He can't do anything to you._

'Jin' snarled as he finally realizes that his telekinesis grip isn't working.

**"Why isn't my power working on you, girl?"** The demon child growled, retracting his out stratched hand before he instantly closes the gap between them and pushes the girl against the tree, pulling her front collar up her chin.

In a panic as May struggled, she give away her secret...by screaming out loud.

"Do something, Alice!"

Instantly, May realizes her mistake, her hands shot up to cover her mouth as 'Jin' inched his face closer.

_Way to go, May..._ Alice sighes. _I guess it is my turn to stop him myself._

**"That is your secret?"** He smirked as he sweeps aside the girl's hair partially covering her eyes, revealing a pair of frightened miscolored orbs, one black and one green, looking at him in fear.

**"I see...your green eye reflects a power within you."** A clawed hand hovers dangerously near the left side of her face, forcing the girl to stay still as cold sharp nails touch her skin.

**"Since you had taken a trip into my mind to pry into my secrets...It's my turn to step in yours."**

May couldn't turn away, helplessly looking into his eyes that turned darker as she feels a compulsion to sleep, barely hearing Jun yelling out as the girl slide down against the tree trunk, her heavy eyelids closing as the last of the strength left her.

* * *

**In May's dream, third person POV**

A mass of black energy appeared in a shadowed corridor, coagulating itself into a familiar shape as blood red eyes look around at the setup within the girl's mind.

**"Figures."** 'Jin' snorted, looking at the seemingly endless tunnel with countless doors on both sides of the wall. **"Does she think she can hide from me like this?"**

The demon child turned sharply as he feels a presence, eyes narrowed as he sees a girl standing a distance away down the corridor.

**"Who are you?"** He demanded as she steps closer before his eyes widened, taking in her appearance.

Long, pale blond hair topped with a black bow ribbon sways slightly as she stops in front of him, and greets him surprisingly in Japanese.

_Welcome to my playground._

She gracefully pulls up both sides of her powder blue dress covered with a white pinafore and bobs a curtsy as the demon child leaps back a distance in a defensive stance.

**"You! I thought the girl adopted the name from that toned down fairy tale! Don't tell me she is...!"**

Outraged, he lashes out at Alice, claws reaching for her face...

Only to swipe at the empty space where the girl was standing.

Alice's giggles echoed in the corridor as 'Jin' slams his fist on the floor in anger, the wooden planks splinter under his strength.

**"Where are you! Come out and face me!"** He yelled out, gritting his teeth as he looked around for her.

_Tut-tut._ Alice's disapproving voice echoed around him. _Since you barge into May's mind without an invitation, you have to play the price._

A door slowly opens and miasma drifts out of the opening as multiple hands grab the edges of the door frame one by one before the owner of those hands pulled itself through, revealing a worm-like creature.

_Demon boy..._ A sadistic smile can be felt in Alice's voice as she introduces the huge creature that is now towering over 'Jin', puffs of poisonous smoke blowing from its mouth with its every breath.

_Meet the Caterpillar._


	9. Chapter 8

Recently, the view count hits the 600 mark...Thank you all for taking your time to read this Fan Fiction! I really appreciate it!

I DO NOT own Tekken. It belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Under the tree, third person POV**

The two adults, either bruised or tired, tried to wake the children up but to no avail until chemical burns start to appear on 'Jin'.

"Ah...I really pity the child invading into May's mind without knowing what he got himself into..." Satoru said, wrinkling his nose at the horrible smell of rotting flesh as the demon child convulsed, coughing out black ink-like blood as his nostrils and eyes bleed the same blood. "And from the looks of it, 'Alice' must have break out big guns."

"Satoru, about the relation between your wife, Mabelle and 'Alice'..." Muttered Jun, trying hard to ignore the horrible state her son is currently in as she heals a bite mark on her wrist. It slowly disappears under a glow emitting from her palm, the light much dimmer than when she healed May. "I have known her for a long time, yet she refused to tell me how 'Alice' is related to her family."

"It's not surprising that Mabelle don't want to tell anyone about her family's history, Jun." Satoru replied. "Even as her husband, she only told me sketchy details."

He stretched his aching back, barely suppressing a yawn before he start sharing the story. "From what I know, demons invaded our world centuries ago, killing humans to the point of extinction despite the angels joining in to help. It was then a lady, her ancient name translated to modern terms as Alice, offered to break through the demon ranks to sought help from the other realms."

Satoru paused, glancing at May before he continued. "The lady broke through the army of demons with the angels' help but was fatally wounded while making it to safety. As she lay on the ground dying, pleading for help, 'someone' from another world heard her and came to her rescue, bringing her back from the verge of death."

"'Someone'?"

"She couldn't tell me who that 'someone' is... Anyway, this 'someone' give Alice some abilities that can beat the demons at their own game. And it evolves as it continues to pass on within May's maternal family."

* * *

**In May's dream, third person POV**

The miasma thins out, revealing 'Jin' sprawled on the floor, groaning. The Caterpillar squeezes itself back into where it came from before slamming the door shut behind it just as Alice appeared next to 'Jin'.

T_his is your just desserts, demon boy..._ Said Alice, looking down at the demon child to examine the burns inflicted on him. _Though I must admit, May is creative enough to turn a hookah-smoking larva with zero fighting power into a giant, miasma-spewing monster._

Sensing that the blond girl is near, 'Jin' lashes out blindly, his blood-soaked hand somehow manages to grab one of Alice's ankle.

**"Ki...Kill..."** Uttered the demon child, his speech limited, having his throat burned from inhaling the miasma.

_Your demon cousins said the same thing to the predecessors and they still end up dead first._ Sighed Alice, kicking away his hand before gesturing in the air, trailing a string of green energy that forms into a magic circle as she continued. _I let you stay in here far longer than I preferred... Get out of here, pest._

The magic circle hovers in the air above 'Jin', generating a vacuum that gradually pulls the demon child upwards as he dig his nails onto the floorboards, holding on as he is being pulled towards a hole in the circle's center.

_Oh, I almost forgot..._ Smirked Alice as she notices a chain-like mark appearing on the demon child's neck while he slowly loses his hold. The miasma you inhaled contains poison that acts as a limiter on your power, reducing your physical and regenerative abilities to that of a normal kid...and it will take at least a month for the body you possess to get rid of it.

A scream fueled with rage erupted from 'Jin' when he hears what she had done to him but he could do nothing. The last of his strength finally left him, causing him release his grip and the magic circle sucks him inside almost instantly, expelling him from the dream.

_Bye, demon boy~_ Alice waves cheerfully as the hole within the magic circle closes, cutting off the trailing screech before the circle dissipates. _Come back when you are more prepared to face me._

Satisfied, the blond girl fades away as the destruction that occurred within the corridor repairs itself, leaving the area like before as if nothing happened.

* * *

**Under the tree, third person POV**

"You are saying May is the descendant of Alice and the 'Alice' within her is a manifestation of abilities bestowed by 'someone'?"

Satoru nods as he sweeps aside his daughter's raven black hair, revealing partially closed eyes which a green glow can be seen from one of them.

"I think May or whether, 'Alice' is done with your son." He muttered, noting the glow dimming down.

'Jin' wake up first and to the two adults' bewilderment, he started twitching uncontrollably, moaning in a low tone as his burns fester instead of regenerating.

"Something's wrong." Jun said, panic setting in as she examines her son. "His burns aren't healing and there is something around his neck." She shows Satoru a mark shaped like a chain around the boy's neck and his eyes widened.

"Jun, heal him now."

"Why? What is this mark?"

"There is no time to explain! He is going into shock!" Satoru shouted as he sees the boy's pupils in his blood red eyes started to dilate.

Realizing what he meant, Jun immediately place her palm on her son's chest and musters up what is left of her energy but she only managed to sustain the energy output for a few moments before her power give out on her.

"No...no! I run out of energy to heal him!" Jun cried. Tears started running down as she holds her child, calling his name.

"Mabelle!" Satoru yelled, looking around. He knows that in this situation, only his wife can help Jun. "I know you can hear me! Her son is dying and she needs your help!"

The wind suddenly picks up the instant he stopped shouting, escalating into a whirlwind which almost blew away the two adults as they shield their children from the winds.

"Yeah, yeah I can hear you..." A female voice grumbled behind them, the winds died down suddenly as they came.

"Ma...Mabelle?" Jun whispers, her concern for her child momentarily forgotten as she looks behind and sees the person she never met ever since her son's birth.

"Long time no see, Jun." Mabelle Kingdom replies back, her green eyes twinkling as she pushes back a long braid that was placed at the front of the powder blue blouse, her long black skirt swaying and rustling as she walks closer.

"Mabelle, he's dying and Jun run out of power to heal him..." Satoru informed his wife as she kneel down beside Jun.

"Hmm..." Mabelle pondered, considering the best course of actions she should take, while tracing her finger on the mark around the boy's neck.

"Jun, consider my debt to you paid once I save him and restore you to full strength." She said after a few moments, looking at Jun.

"Then you will help-"

"Heal his burns, nothing more. I have said to you once; Only humans can overcome their fate cast by the darkness."

Jun's shoulders drooped, her hopes crushed but she nodded, letting Mabelle do what she intended.

"Remember...don't speak a word about what happened when May wakes up." Mabelle muttered as she placed her palm on the boy's forehead.


	10. Chapter 9

Still alive and kicking! I've been busy due to my work schedule being very inconsistent but I've been typing this chapter on and off. I'm not very satisfied with this chapter but this is the best I can do.

EDIT: I typed this chapter on an idea that even the strongest of us all has a flaw or two that makes us human, that even the seemingly graceful martial artist like Jun has moments where she tries and fails to conceal her weaknesses. I don't expect all of the readers to agree with me but this is my personal opinion.

I DO NOT own Tekken. It belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**May's POV**

I can feel someone gently patting on my face, trying to wake me.

"I'm still tired, father..." I moaned, pushing the hand off me while turning away. "I had a weird dream about having tea with Caterpiller who asked me how I can make it become stronger..."

I open my eyes almost immediately, panicking as I sit up on a bed, remembering where I am and what had happened before I fall asleep.

"Calm down, May. I will not let 'him' hurt you." Jun placed her hands on my shoulders to assure me, sneaking a glance at her 'son' who is leaning his back against the wall nearby, who strangely enough looks human except for his eyes still glowing a dim red.

* * *

**Third person POV**

"What happened? And where's father?" May whimpered, pulling the blankets closer as the boy shifted his blood-red gaze to her shivering form.

"I...managed to keep my 'son' under control and your father is running late so his...female 'assistant' came and take him away." Jun replied, rather slowly. She felt bad about lying to the girl but what choice does she have?

**"Keep me under control, right."** The boy rolled his eyes, crossing his arms before he turns away and heads towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

**"Going outside for some fresh air."** 'Jin' replies back. **"Breathing in this room along with that filthy 'Guardian' is making me sick."**

"...Just come back inside before dark."

The demon child lazily waves to acknowledge what his mother had said to him as he leaves the room, leaving her and the girl alone.

* * *

**Few hours before May wakes up**

Jun watches in amazement as the burns on her son's body vanish and she couldn't know how Mabelle's power works.

"It is done." Mabelle said, removing her hand rather quickly as a harsh growl erupted from the demon child the moment he regains his senses.

**"You! I'll kill you!"** 'Jin' yelled, struggling against Jun's hold as he tried to swipe at the woman with his-

**"No...What...What have you done?!"** The boy wailed, looking at his arms.

As he looked on, he can feel the the black taint within his sleeves that had spread up to his elbows started to recede until only a hint of the corruption is left on the tips of his fingers, sharp black nails shortened considerably.

"Oh, I'm sorry." May's mother replied in a sarcastic tone as she looks at the demon child, the marks and red glow starting to fade from his forehead. "I guess my daughter's limiter mark wasn't entirely done with you."

Jun is at a loss for words before she noticed Mabelle sweeping her bangs aside and places her hand on her forehead just like her son. Almost instantly, she feels her strength return.

"Mabelle...Thank-"

"Don't misunderstand, it is my daughter who placed that limiter mark on him." Mabelle said, standing up while brushing dirt off her skirt. "But the power-containing effect isn't going to last forever...I'm pretty sure it lasts for at least a month, two at most."

She walks towards the house and places her hand on the front wall, its exterior sustaining more damage than last night.

Mabelle give Jun a look of reproach as the damage disappears little by little, the busted front door fixing itself. "Jun...Every house always comes with a 'boundary' that keeps out any supernatural. The stronger the sense of belonging to the place, the stronger the 'boundary'... You treat this place as a means to hide from the world so the barrier is almost non-existent, allowing those demons to invade."

A look of surprise crossed Jun's face and she hurriedly looks away from the woman's gaze. She never know Mabelle can see through her so easily.

'Jin' took advantage of his mother's drop in her guard to break out of her hold and almost instantly he is onto May, both of his hands on her neck mustering what little strength he has as the unconscious girl started to gasp for air.

"Oh, you two don't have to do anything." Mabelle said lazily, glancing at the demon child before she resumes fixing the house. "The 'light' trapped within is strong enough to stop him now."

Even as she said those words, the demon child started to tremble. Unexpectedly, Jin started to struggle within him for control.

'Jin' screams out in agony as a splitting headache sets in. He lets go of May's neck and clutches his head as a spasm runs through the body, causing him to catapult backwards away from the girl, thrashing and kicking as if he is struggling with an imaginary foe.

**"No, don't stop me! She must die!"**

Inky black blood flowed from the boy's nose as he lets out a cry, one of his hand grasping his own neck tightly on its own, choking him. And as he gasped for air, he stuttered in a very different voice, stunning both Jun and Satoru.

"I will not...let you take...the girl's life."

Mixed emotions run through Jun, who chokes back a sob as she hurries to her son's side. When was the last time she heard her son's real voice?

"Mother...Mother..." The boy whimpered in a small voice, a free hand feebly reaches out for her. She leans downwards, holding his hand as a tear slides down her cheek.

"Shhh, I'm here..." Jun whispered, prying her child's other hand off his neck before she brushes his bangs aside, revealing his eyes. The irises had changed color to a soft brown she know and loved dearly. "It's ok, you can relax now..."

"Argh..." Jin suppressed a scream as an indescribable pain run though his entire body. "I...I can't...He is trying to come out..."

He can barely hold on with the shadow within him viciously clawing at his insides, trying to get back outside.

"No, stay with me..." Jun holds onto her son as his brown eyes slowly shifts to that dreaded red.

**"...Get. Off. ME!"**

Weakened from the battle over control of the body, 'Jin' pushes his mother off him with much difficulty as he struggle to his feet, his hand leaning against the tree for support. He scratched at his neck in a futile attempt to remove the mark while narrowing his eyes at Mabelle with hostility. **"You...Remove the limiter mark the girl place on me."**

"What makes you think I will remove that when it is the only thing keeping you in check?" The woman replied, turning around to look at the boy after she is done fixing the house, the boards removed from the windows and the walls become whole again, leaving the house looking brand new. "Although..." The woman pondered, a plan forming in her mind.

"Mabelle Kingdom, you don't seriously want to put our child into another danger, do you?" Satoru, who had been silent until now, growled in a dangerous tone over the sound of Jun sobbing uncontrollably. "I relented to you by letting May stay here, but I didn't agree to include her in one of your gambles."

"I see that you still have that lovable temper, Satoru." Mabelle smiled at her husband who is scowling, holding their sleeping daughter against his body protectively. "Relax, What I am going to propose isn't going to endanger anyone's lives."

The demon child hisses, leashing out just as Mabelle casually moves within his striking range but his legs buckled the moment he abandons the safety of the tree trunk. Taking advantage, the lady immediately pins the child down as he scream in distress, struggling helplessly against the unyielding strength the lady exerted.

"...You are hurting my ears, child." Mabelle pressed onto his mouth with annoyance, ignoring the muffled noises he made as she continued. "Listen, I want to play a game with you."


	11. Chapter 10

I'm had started this ages ago but stopped halfway due to lack of ideas. After typing up an original fiction, I gathered enough ideas to finish up this chapter. Imagine my surprise when I noticed there are people still reading this. Thank you so much!

I wrote this base on the Rule of three, that if the Kingdom family repeats their promise three times, they will fulfill the promise no matter what.

I DO NOT own Tekken. It belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Few hours ago before May wakes up**

'Jin' turned eerily quiet upon hearing those words, his struggling ceased as red eyes look at her with a glint of interest.

"I know you will do anything to kill my child, boy." Mabelle said as she removes her hand from his mouth before releasing him from her grip. "So I will put a stop to that."

**"...You do realise that by playing a game with me, you will be under my mercy playing with the rules I set, 'Guardian'."** The boy chuckled, standing up with a wicked grin forming on his lips.

"I don't intend to lose to you even if it is in your favor, boy." Mabelle said before she kneels down to comfort Jun. "It'll be all right, Jun...I will put him in his place."

A mass of dark energy grabs her as soon as Mabelle finished the sentence, pulling her into the same dark place May was pulled into.

**"I didn't think it would be that easy to pull you inside my domain, 'Guardian', since my power didn't work on the girl."** The demon child's voice echoed around the woman as she picked herself from the floor.

_"I just don't feel the need to waste my ability against you,"_ Mabelle replied with sudden change in her tone while brushing her fringe back, revealing her green eyes that glowed with silent rage. "Quickly set the rules so I can teach you why your kind think thrice before engaging anyone from my bloodline."

* * *

**Under the tree, Third person POV**

"Mabelle, you self-sacrificing idiot." Satoru muttered, brushing his wife's hair aside so that he can see her better. "So this is what you meant when you said no lives will be endangered?"

She had collapsed onto Jun's lap after the child gestured at her from behind, pulling her mind inside him to gain advantage over her.

Satoru never worried about Mabelle in situations like this. But if the child is anything like his father... She is going to have a tough time subduing him.

Just as he was think that, the boy who had been standing still with his eyes closed suddenly screams out, flesh wounds appearing on him as he fall onto the ground while Mabelle sits up in silence.

"He wouldn't be hurting anyone any time soon." Mabelle said coldly, a hint of murderous intent fading from her eyes.

"...Don't tell me you lost your temper." He sighed after realising what happened, while looking at Jun who is hesitating in reaching out to her son shivering in fright, hiding his face in his hands covered in cuts as if trying to block out the horrors my wife had created in his mind. "You said you will never lose control of your emotions to keep your 'Alice' in check, Mabelle."

"I didn't lose control, Satoru." She replied in a firm tone, petting herself down as she stands up before she notices him looking pointedly at her in silence.

"Okay, fine." She sighs, throwing her hands up briefly in surrender. "I lost control for a moment but it was enough for that shadow to understand who he is dealing with."

The boy let out a frightened shriek as Mabelle picks him up by the back of his shirt. Jun looked as if she want to do something but Satoru gestured at her to stay quiet for now.

"Now... I won the game fair and square." said Mabelle, looking at the child flailing his arms. "Will you yield to my requests for winning under your conditions?"

**"Never!"** The boy spat in defiance, making her frown in annoyance.

"Then you leave me no choice." She muttered before she chants in a different tone.

_"By the unspoken rules set at the dawn of time, I, Mabelle Kingdom, force the one who lose the fight against me to obey my commands, be he willing or not."_

The limiter on the boy glows the instant her chant ends and he screams as the mark extends, covering more of his neck. My wife drops him onto the floor once the mark stops spreading and he immediately claws at his neck, his wounds sustained from Dream Reflection healed during the ritual.

* * *

**Third person POV**

"You two, don't look at me like I've done something horrible." Mabelle can feel the two adults looking at her as the demon child curse and swear in another language. "I have to put a leash on him or he will not stop until May's dead. _Stand up, shadow._"

The child froze as the newly formed mark glows at her words and he follows Mabelle's order, slowly picking himself from the ground.

**"What...are you...going to do...to me?"** The boy manages to utter out those words, red eyes clouded from whatever is manipulating him but his fingers twitch as if he is struggling to fight off the influence.

"Oh, that is unexpected. Your father couldn't put up a fight when I used it on him back then... Is it something to do with you mother's blood flowing in your veins?" Musing over the possibility, an idea crosses her mind and she bends down to the boy's height.

"Listen well, shadow. I have extended the limiter's duration to six months, which is how long my daughter is going to stay here. If you fulfill my conditions I set when the limiter expires, I promise that I will not interfere with you anymore. Now talk."

**"I am not an idiot, Alice's descendant."** The boy growled the moment he is allowed to talk. **"You didn't initiate the Rule of Three your family is famous for since the great war."**

"I was hoping your father didn't pass on that knowledge." Mabelle sighs before she continues. "I will repeat my promise two more times for the Rule to take effect."

A similar mark appears around her neck once she repeats two more times, the promise she set genuine this time.

**"State your conditions, Guardian, and be gone once you set them."**

* * *

**Present time, May's POV**

"Guardian?" I asked Jun after that boy walked out of the room. "What is he talking about?"

"...I have no idea, May. He knows things that I don't know." Jun replies as she stands up. "Are you hungry, May? I'll prepare something for you if you want."

"...I'm not really hungry, thank you." I muttered. My father didn't wait for me to wake up before he took off and it really hurt me inside, knowing that I have to stay in a stranger's house for a long period of time as usual.

"May."

Jun places her hand on my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Your father didn't abandon you..." She explains, "He trusts me enough to tell me to take care of you. He promises to send letters every now and then until he is done with the current assignment, which is about half a year from now."

Jun then leaves the room, only pausing at the doorway to look back.

"I'm going to prepare lunch... You are free to do what you want, but don't wander too far from the house."

* * *

**Few minutes later**

Settling myself under the shade of a tree, I decided to read my book 'Alice in Wonderland' to distract myself from the current state of the house, which looks brand new. I barely flip open the book only to have a trail of familiar dark energy pull it out of my hands.

_Keep calm, May... He's above you._ Alice mutters. I look up at the boy sitting on a branch overhead who gives an amused snort while reading the title of my book, trying to keep myself composed.

"What's funny?" I asked, shifting out of the branch's range should the boy decide to pounce directly onto me.

**"About the irony of you reading this book."** He replied, casually flipping through the pages. **"You are already living a crazy life like the girl in this book and yet you read it as if you never realized it."**

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He suddenly grit his teeth, hissing as a mark that spans his entire neck glows a bright green.

* * *

_"The first condition, boy, is to keep the knowledge about my family's history from my daughter since she will figure it out eventually without your meddling. And just to be fair, I will make the limiter sting a... 'little' to remind you."_

* * *

**Third person POV**

The demon child drops the book as the pain becomes unbearable, which May catches it before he falls off the branch, hitting the ground with a soft thud.

**"Ugh..."**

"A-are you okay...?" May stuttered, panicking as she stands up. She never see him so vulnerable since he last attacked her. What is that mark that is on his neck right now?

"I'll go get your mo- ah!"

He grabbed May's ankle when she passed by him so suddenly she almost scream out in surprise.

**"Don't you dare let her see me... in this state, girl..."** He hissed as the mark around his neck dimmed down before it fades from the skin, his face brimming with sweat from the exertion.

Jun comes out of the house to look for them minutes later to see a surprising sight: May sitting under a tree reading a book while her... son is resting beside her, facing away so she can only see his back.

"May."

The girl flinched, almost dropping her book before she regains her composure as she looks at Jun who is standing in front of her.

"Y-yes, Jun-san?"

"Are you all right? Did something happen?"

"Yes! I mean no! Nothing has happened." May forced a smile on her face, clamming her book shut as she looks at the boy. "He's been like that ever since I come out here and he hasn't bothered me at all."

"...I'm glad, May." Jun breathes a sigh of relief. "I'm almost done preparing lunch. You can come inside and wait... Jin?"

**"Like I said before, I am not him."** The boy hissed lowly, refusing to turn around to face her. **"What do you want?"**

Jun clenched her hands as she thinks back to what Mabelle had said to her before she left with Satoru.

_"Give him your attention, Jun. The main reason he keeps Jin from regaining control is because you refused to acknowledge him, as if he never existed in the first place."_

"...It's nothing. I'll leave you be. Come with me, May." Jun replied after struggling internally on whether she should follow Mabelle's advice before she takes May by the hand. Maybe, just maybe, she will try again some other time.

On the way back to the house, Jun couldn't help but notice that the girl keep looking back at her... son before her hand suddenly pull on hers when they are at the front of the door.

"What is it, May?"

* * *

**May's POV**

The red-black aura had turned thicker as we moved away from 'Jin', lot of his anger and bitterness directed at his mother as spots of black appeared on her white aura. I make a connection from the way Jun behaved when she called the boy and then just dismissing herself when he responded.

"Jun-san, you wanted to ask him to come inside, right?" I asked as I watch the white light in the aura's center getting engulfed by the density of the aura. I have a feeling that if Jun never do anything to salvage her relationship with him, the real Jin who is trapped within his own body will never be free.

Jun turned pale and she quickly looked at her son before she whispers in a hushed voice.

"How did you know?!"

"I don't know how to explain but please..." I begged, tugging on her hand again. And when Jun hesitated much to my annoyance, I decided to call out to him instead.

"Hey!" I called out to 'Jin' much to her horror. The boy seem to freeze for a moment before he turned around, red eyes looking at me as he curled his lip.

**"First mother, and now you."** He sneered, a hint of pain still on his face from the earlier episode. **"Do both of you enjoy toying with me?"**

"No..." I hesitated a little before an idea crossed my mind. "The sun is at its peak right now, so I thought it might be better for you to come in the house." I paused to let my words sink in before I continued. "I respect your decision if you don't want to come in, but the shade from the tree isn't entirely enough to shield you from the sun."

**"No."**

"Fine, at least I tried to be nice." I shrugged, pretending not to care before I turn towards Jun, who is still shocked at my actions and pulled her by the hand. "Get sun-burned under that tree for all I care."

It was until I walked through the front door before I hear him call out.

**"Girl."**

I froze.

**"If you start eating without me... I'll kill you."**

I looked at the boy to find him with his back turned towards me once more. But I know that he had said those words. Grinning, I let Jun lead me to the dining room.

"How did you do it?" Jun breathed as she sit down next to me, waiting for the boy to join in.

"It is kind of simple, really." I shrugged. "I simply treat him like a human."


End file.
